Ghostly Arguments
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: Didn't you know Cybertronians were territorial of their partners?


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R

(My first TF: Prime fic.

Random observation time!: After watching Predatory I couldn't help but think Arcee and Tailgate maybe had a thing going on as she was so traumatised by his death, she goes for Arachnid as soon as she sees her. With Cliffjumper, I get the 'brotherly' vibe. And on the subject of Tailgate, I noticed that he was red with white markings and had gold optics, (I only noticed the optic colour by squinting really, really hard and tilting the head when I watched the clips of Arcee's flashback's a few times).

Anyway, just some ghost silliness of Ghost!Cliffjumper and Ghost!Tailgate having an argument and Jack can somehow see them. Not up to my usual standard of writing I don't think, but I only wrote this to get back into the groove of things after my life took a major U-turn on the happy meter. Okay! Rant over! Enjoy!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>==Arcee's Room==<strong>_

"Stalker"

"Replacement!"

"Oh that's a good one, where did you come up with that? In your sleep?" the red mech snarled back at the white and red one that stood across from him arms folded across his chest plates a deep scowl plastered across smooth faceplates, the only blemish on the mech's chassis was the gaping hole at the centre of his chest plates where his spark used to be, the hole and surrounding plating marred in a wash of blue energon.

"Bite me." the spectre snapped back at the other mech whose own dying wound was on the right of the chest plates, a horn missing from the bots helm. "Anyway Cliffjumper, who drives off after an energon signal without backup and gets themselves killed by Screamer of all mechs? At least I got murdered by Arachnid"

"Shove it Tailgate." the ghost of Cliffjumper grumbled as they stood arguing in the middle of Arcee's quarters in the Autobot base. "I got killed by Starscream; that has to count for something!"

"Mech, the guy had two vehicons hold you up so he could kill you, at least Arachnid caught me herself" Tailgate scowled back stamping a pede in frustration as they compared their gruesome deaths at the hands of the Decepticons, each adamant theirs had been the better exit from the living plane.

"Then she goes and teams up with a human" Cliffjumper sighed moodily slouching onto the berth, nearly dropping through it in surprise when Tailgate actually nodded his helm in agreement with him. "Talk about an ego dive"

"To be fair, the human has survived quite well so far" Tailgate pointed out with a shrug accidently knocking over a stack of data-pads on the desk he leaned against, deciding to ignore the mess in favour of the first civil conversation the two had had since they had run into each other following Arcee one evening around the base. "He out smarted Arachnid and has survived a confrontation with Megatron in a mine."

"Big deal" the ruby mech growled jealously "Megatron was stuck under rubble and Arachnid is obviously slipping a bit"

Tailgate spluttered in outrage the white and red mech getting ready to lunge at the other ghost gesturing at himself "Hello? This hole in the chest plates isn't for decoration you know!"

"Wimp"

"Pain in the aft"

The two ghosts fell into an angry silence, content to ignore each other until Cliffjumper uttered the fatal words… "I was the better partner"

"That's it!" Tailgate snarled lunging at the other ghost both tumbling through the berth to grapple, rolling around on the floor.

Neither ghost mech realised that a shocked Jack Darby was standing with his mouth opening and closing like a guppy as the two ghosts snarled and grappled on the floor of Arcee's quarters. The blue femme that had been walking with her human friend walked right in, passing through the two mechs as if they weren't there.

"Jack?" she asked concerned as the human continued to stare at the two bots from the entrance to the room, the white and red one now straddling the writhing red Autobot and banging the bot's helm straight through the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Please tell me you see them" Jack said pointing at the two mechs that had realised they weren't alone anymore and were staring at him with intrigued expressions, the boy shuddering when he saw the wounds on the two of them.

"Jack" the cycle-former frowned kneeling before her human partner "Nobody is here except me and you"

"Don't forget your ex partners" sing-songed Cliffjumper who shoved the growling Tailgate off of him to loom over the human. "I have no trouble haunting you human, so don't tell Arcee we're here"

"Yeah, you'll only fall out with her" Tailgate nodded sagely from where he was now leaning over the dark blue femme's shoulder, peering down at the bewildered Jack.

"Jack?" Arcee fretted when the boy continued to stare off into the space around her helm, coming back to reality as she raised a servo to call Ratchet.

"I'm fine Arcee" the human hastened waving his hands up at her. "I Just… never got much sleep last night."

The blue motorcycle frowned down at her human partner and shrugged "Alright, but stay here until I drop this report off with Optimus" she warned grumbling at the state of her desk as she selected the data-pad she needed before rushing out her door.

Meanwhile, Jack watched as the ghosts began arguing again, circling each other like lions fighting over a portion of territory as they shouted.

"Can't you guys just get on for Arcee's sake?" Jack finally blurted as Cliffjumper raised his fist to take a swipe at the snarling Tailgate.

"Not likely" Cliffjumper snorted pointing accusingly at the white swirled Tailgate who was glaring viciously at him. "'Mr. I got murdered by a spider wannabe' over there was Arcee's first partner. Didn't you know Cybertronians were territorial of their partners?"

"Actually" Tailgate said suddenly, interjecting before Jack could reply "Shouldn't we be chasing _him_ down to demand that he treats Arcee right? I mean we are dead, and as much as I love trying to slam your helm off of something, we don't get very far as we pass through stuff unless we concentrate really hard. With this human we could actually have some fun"

"You know" Cliffjumper mulled over with a fiendish smile at the horrified looking Jack. "That's not a bad idea…"

_**==Ground Bridge Room=== **_

"Can somebody tell me why Jack just ran by screaming his head off?"


End file.
